


Everything is Blue (phan AU)

by thnxfrthtea221



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-25 12:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14378556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnxfrthtea221/pseuds/thnxfrthtea221
Summary: In a world where colors illuminate from you, showing your feelings, Dan has always had the same color. Grey. Getting teased all the time, saying he has no heart, that he’s a freak. But what happens when Dan meets someone who is willing to share their light?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first work on here, so I hope you like it! Go check out my account on Wattpad, @phillythelion

Everything is grey, his hair, his smoke, his dreams, and now he’s so devoid of colors he don’t know what it means, and he’s blue...and he’s blue…

 

“HOW COULD YOU?” Dan’s mom yelled, her head in her hands on the table.   
“I’m s-sorry, there was nothing I could do about it! I can’t change my aura!” Dan quietly said, backing away from his distressed mother.   
“Well, try harder. Then maybe you would be normal.” She said in a low tone, signaling the end of the conversation. Her aura was green with a tinge of red. Dan’s eyes teared up, seeing the shade of green become darker around his mother until she was totally enfulged in the color. Disgusted. By her own son.   
Hurt beyond any words could describe, Dan ran up the stairs to his room. Openeing the door, he sat on his bed and cried. The voice inside his head taunted him. “She’s right, you know. You’ll never be normal. You’re not supposed to exist with that ugly grey color around you.”   
“GO AWAY!” Dan yelled, covering his ears with a pillow. He eventually fell asleep, dreading going to school tomorrow. 

+.’,*~

Pulling his hood over his head, Dan walked into the high school with his music blasting loudly in his ears. Everyone kept telling him it would ruin his hearing, but it kept the rest of the world out, and that was good. The backpack seemed like it was filled with bricks, it weighed Dan down. He didn’t see the yellow haze illuminating the person before him in time. Bumping straight into the person, his books fell out of his hands. As Dan kneeled down to pick them up, the other boy did the same. He slowly looked up, not used to people actually trying to help the weird alien boy with the gray aura. When Dan’s eyes met the other boy’s, his breath was taken away. They were the most beautiful shade of blue, like he could just jump right in, and swim in the clear blue water.   
“Sorry about that,” the boy said, smiling.  
“Oh, i-it’s fine,” Dan stuttered, looking down and biting his lip nervously.   
“I’m Phil Lester,” said the boy, standing up and offering his hand to Dan who was still on his knees.  
Dan took Phil’s hand nervously, holding his books in his free arm. Standing up, he quickly took his hand from Phil’s and shoved it in the pocket of his hoodie.   
“I’m Dan Howell,” he said quietly. The bell rung, and he jumped, sqeaking slightly.  
Phil laughed. “What class do you have?” He asked.  
“Um, h-history,” Dan said.  
“Aw, I have math,” Phil made a gagging sound, and Dan smiled a bit. “Welp, see ya later!” Phil said, skipping away.  
Dan hid under his hood, so no one could see his smile as he walked to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan makes a new...friend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my josh (dun)!! You guys are so fucking amazing! In just a few days, I got more feedback and love than I thought I would get in a month. You don't understand how appreciative I am. I love you all! The next chapter will be up soon.

After a long, boring, and menacing day at school, Dan walked out the door, feeling no better than he had that morning. Until he saw a familiar smile. Phil walked towards him, hand in hand with another boy. Dan silently cursed at the boy, wishing he was the one holding Phil’s hand.

_ “What am I thinking? I don’t even know this guy, he could be a...a criminal or something!”  _

“Hey!” Phil waved with his free hand and showing off that beautiful smile of his.

“H-hi,” Dan said quietly. 

“So, this is James, my boyfriend!” Phil said, gesturing over to the boy beside him. 

Dan’s stomach flipped at the word  _ boyfriend.  _ Gosh, he needs to stop freaking out about someone whom he had only met once. James gave an unreadable look to Dan.

“Why is your aura grey?” He asked flatly.

Phil lightly slapped his arm and glared. “That’s rude!” He turned back and gave an apolegetic smile. “Sorry, James is a bit...outspoken.”

“It’s fine,” Dan said softly. He started to walk away, tears pooling in his eyes. He should’ve known that Phil was like everyone else. He might’ve said that he was sorry, but he was just being considerate. He was almost across the school campus when he felt someone grab his arm. 

“Listen, I truly am sorry...James and I haven’t been on the best of terms lately.” He turned around to find Phil surrounded by a blue haze, sadness. “I really don’t care what your aura color is. It’s just so stupid, If people can get over racism and homophobia, they can get over auraphobia!” He exclaimed, the blue getting darker and darker. “Gosh, humanity is stupid,” Phil looked at Dan. “Sorry...I-I have strong opinions.”

“It’s okay,” Dan chuckled. “It’s nice to have someone who actually cares about my condition.”

“You mean, your parents don’t?” Phil asked worriedly.

“They...they try experiments on me…” Dan said.  _ Goddamnit Dan, why are you saying these things to someone you just met? _

“Oh my God, I never could have imagined…” Phil trailed off. “We need to tell the police! This is a serious problem!” He went to pull his phone out of his back pocket, but Dan grabbed his arm.

“Please, please don’t! They’re all I have, they can’t be taken away!” 

“But-” Dan cut him off. “Please?” Phil sighed, reluctantly putting his phone back in his pocket. 

“If you ever need to get away from your parents, mine won’t mind if you stay at our house.” Phil wrote down his number and house adress and gave the scrap of paper to Dan.

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

 

+.’,*~

 

Dan walked home quickly, his head down and hands shoved deep in his pockets. Once he got to his house, he quietly opened the door. Dan didn’t want to wake his Mom, who was probably sleeping, and his Dad was in the basement, probably cleaning up the chamber they used for his experiments, but the door was soundproof for obvious reasons. Dan reached the top of the stairs to find his mother standing, arms crossed, in front of his bedroom door. He knew what this meant. It was time for an experiment.

 

Dan screamed.

“Shut up!!” His mother yelled at him. She hit him across the face, a red mark already forming. “John, get over here!” His father walked over, a syringe in his hand. “But the syrum isn’t ready yet-” 

“I DON’T CARE!!!” She shouted. John jumped, handing her the syrum. She cleaned the needle, and stuck it into the side of Dan’s upper arm, smiling menacingly. He screamed, but knew better than to try to get away. He felt the world melt away around him, and the last thing he saw was his mother accidentally drop his phone as she walked upstairs before he fell into darkness.

 

When Dan woke up, he was still tied to his chair. He tried to get up, but he felt a searing pain in his arm. Slumping back down, Dan saw his phone at the bottom of the stairs. He tried to get to it, but the ropes were too tight. Scooching his chair over, he managed to lean back and pick up his phone. He pressed the call button for Phil’s number and put it on speaker. He knew that his parents were out at their Thursday golf tournament, and the door to the basement was soundproof anyway. 

 

“Hello?” Phil answered the call.

“Phil, I-I’m in my parent’s basement, they injected me with something, and it hurts, really bad!” Dan choked back a sob.

“Oh my gosh Dan, where is your house? I’m coming to get you.” Phil said, almost yelling into the phone out of worry.

“Um...1265 Mulberry Drive,” Dan replied.

“Ok, I’m coming.” Phil hung up.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk I suck at summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit guys this one got real!! Thanks for all the lovely support. Please comment, and don't forget to leave kudos!

Dan looked around in the dim light, only the musty lightbulb lighting the room. He knew this place well. In the corner, there was a shelf with various mixtures, all different colors. There was a metal table with straps, something that looked straight out of a horror movie. Next to it was a table with syringes, empty medicine bottles, and worst of all, scalpels. Dan didn’t know they had possibly done surgeries on him. He was broken out of his trance by a click from the door up above.   
“Dan?” Phil’s voice echoed is the vast basement.  
“Phil!!” Dan cried with joy.   
Phil ran down the steps and skidded to a stop in front of the chair Dan was tied to.   
“Oh my gosh, I’ll get you out!” He said, beginning to untie the ropes. The moment they were loose enough for Dan to wriggle out, he jumped up, embracing Phil in a tight hug, but flinching when Phil touched his arm, as a searing pain shot through his upper arm. He pulled back.  
“M-my arm…” He whimpered.  
“Oh, sorry...we need to go to the hospital!” Phil said worriedly.  
“No, they’ll ask questions!” Dan stepped back, protecting himself subconsciously.  
“Then I’m taking you to my house. My mom’s a nurse, and they already know about you. They promised they wouldn’t tell and would help you in any way possible.”   
“Fine…” Dan sighed, and reluctantly took Phil’s hand as they walked together up the stairs.

+.’,*~

Dan and Phil walked through the door to Phil’s house.  
“Mom, Dad? I’ve got an emergency here!” Phil raised his voice so it echoed throughout the whole house.   
“Phil honey? We’ll be right there!” A woman’s voice, who Dan assumed was Phil’s mother, echoed back to them.  
A moment later, two people ran down the stairs, their faces distressed.   
“Are you Dan? Oh dear, you look terrible! I’ll get you a warm bath, honey, where’s the first aid kit? I’m sorry, I must be ranting awfully right now, I’m just so frightened!” Phil’s mother said.  
“Oh...it’s fine, Mrs. Lester, I understand,” Dan said quietly.  
“Oh, please, call me Lauri.”   
(A/N: I don’t know Phil’s Mom’s real name, but she looks like a Lauri to me)  
“Okay.” He said.  
“Well, I’ve better show Dan to his new room for now…” Phil said, turning to Dan. “You’ll be sleeping in the guest room, I hope you don’t mind.”  
“No, no, that’s perfectly fine.” Dan responded, hasty to let Phil know how much he appreciated all of this.  
“Great!” Phil said, lightening up a bit. He took Dan’s hand carefully, and bounded up the stairs to Dan’s new room, for now.

+.’,*~  
Dan winced as Lauri tightened the thread on Dan’s wound. His upper arm had apparently been cut open right after they had injected the syrum. Lauri hadn’t been able to take the syrum out. The ells in the syrum had somehow attached to the cells in his bloodstream, and it was flowing throughout his body. Dan didn’t know how it worked exactly, he never listened in science anyway.  
“Alright, you’re good to go!” Lauri said with a bright smile. Dan thanked her and sunk into bed, grabbing his book. Only moments after she left the room, Phil entered, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
“Are you feeling better?” he asked. His voice seemed faint, and Dan knew someting was wrong.   
“Yeah, a lot better. Your mum is a wizard!” he said with a chuckle, hoping to cheer Phil up.  
“Um, I know you’ve gone through a lot today, but...can I talk to you? I don’t really want to talk to my parents about this…” Phil said quietly, looking down at his feet, which wwere swinging over the edge of the bed.  
“Yeah sure, you can tell me anything!” Dan said, patting the bed beside him. Phil crawled over, and hugged his knees.   
“Dan...I broke up with James.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil frolick in the park

(Guys I found out Phil’s mom’s name is Kathryn so I’ll be calling her that from now on)  
“Oh…” Dan said, looking down at his feet. “I-I’m sorry”  
“No, it’s okay, we weren’t on the best of terms. I don’t think we’re really meant for eachother,” Phil exclaimed, not wanting Dan to feel bad. There was an awkward silence, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Phil spoke up.  
“Well, I’m pretty tired...it’s been an interesting day,” Phil said, yawning. “I’m gonna go to bed, okay?” he got up.  
“Goodnight, then,” Dan said, burrowing deep into the covers. When Phil was sure Dan had fallen asleep, he smiled. “Goodnight, my little mystery,” he whispered, closing the door.  
+.’,*~  
The next day, Dan woke up hazy. Sitting up, he looked around the unfamiliar room, confused and a bit freaked out. It took him a moment of thought before the events of the day before came back to him. ‘Crap’ He thought. ‘I’ve already caused Phil so much, and now he’s letting me stay at his house? This boy is...something else.’ Still contemplating on what to do, Dan got dressed into black ripped skinny jeans and a pastel pink sweater and walked downstairs.  
“Hi honey, would you like some pancakes?” Kathryn turned around, her apron splattered with pancake batter and a bit of flour on her face.   
“Oh, uh, yeah actually, that’d be great.” Dan cautiously sat down at the kitchen table. Kathryn put a heaping mound of blueberry pancakes in front of him. It smelled like heaven.   
“Here you go sweetie. There’s some butter and syrup right there, just holler if you need anything. I’ll be tending to the garden.”  
“Thanks, Mrs. Lester. It means a lot.”   
“Kathryn,” She said, winking as she walked out the door. Dan wished he had a mother like her.   
Once he was done with his pancakes, Dan walked back upstairs, planning to relax and listen to music in bed, but those plans were foiled when he bumped into Phil on the stairs.  
“Hey, you wanna go to the park with me?” Phil smiled. How could Dan say no to that cute little smile, the tiniest pink of his tongue sticking out between his teeth?  
“Oh, sure!” Dan said, a small smile gracing his lips as well.   
“Yeah!” Phil grabbed Dan’s arm, bounding down the stairs and dragging Dan behind him. “Mom, Dan and I are going to the park!” He yelled towards his mother, still out in the garden.  
“Okay, have fun boys,” She said, wiping some soil off of her pants.  
+.’,*~  
Once they got to the park, Phil sat down in the grass and patted the place next to him, indicating Dan to sit down. When he did, Phil pulled something out of his back pocket. “Thought you would be a bit hungry,” he said, handing a pack of maltesers to Dan.   
“Oh, you really didn’t have to-”  
“I wanted to.” Phil said, smiling softly.   
“Oh, well, thanks,” Dan said, taking the pack and ripping it open.  
“So,” Phil said, opening his own pack and popping a few chocolate candies into his mouth “What kinda music do you listen to?”  
“Well...I listen to Muse, and sometimes Fall Out Boy” Dan said.  
“Oh cool! I love Muse! Fall Out Boy is pretty cool too” Phil replied.  
“What’s your favorite song?” Dan looked shyly over to Phil.  
“Oh, I coudn’t ever pick a favorite song! But I guess I could pick an album. Origin of Symmetry, probably”   
“Cool” Dan pulled a small notebook out of his back pocket. It was tattered and worn, the leather cover dirty and ripped.  
“What’s that?” Phil asked curiously.  
“Oh, it’s just a sketchbook. I got it from my grandma when I was twelve” He said. Dan looked up to the sky, and Phil noticed that Dan’s eyes were wet.   
“Oh...can I see them?”  
“What?”  
“The drawings. Can I see them?”  
“Um...they’re kinda personal…”  
“But I’m a person!” Phil suddenly took the journal from Dan’s hands, careful not to damage it. He ran through the trees, holding it above his head and laughing. “Catch me if you can!”  
“Phil!” Dan was worried about the safety of his journal, but he started laughing and chasing after Phil, following him into the trees. He pushed through shrubbery and got scratched by tree branches, but he didn’t care. He was happy.  
Phil slowed down, hearing Dan come up behind him. Dan wasn’t ready for Phil to stop, and he toppled down on top of him. Still laughing, they rolled in the leaves. Dan stopped and stared at Phil for a moment. Phil’s blue eyes, Phil’s raven black hair, Phil’s pale, almost translucent skin. Just Phil. And in that very moment, Dan realized something. He was falling.

Falling for Phil Lester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Please leave comments, constructive critisicm is appreciated!


	5. Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil grow closer ;)

A month passed, and Dan and Phil were growing closer every day. It was now May 24, the last day of school. The boys had shoveled some cereal in their mouths, Dan complaining about Phil always stealing his Crunchy Nuts. As they waved Kathryn goodbye, Dan and Phil walked out the door and to their last day of Year 12. The day went by quickly, Dan quietly skimpering between classes, avoiding everybody who looked his way, and Phil smiling at his fellow classmates, his aura, of course, bright yellow. Once school was let out, Dan sat on a bench, listening to music and quietly sketching. He just let his hand move across the page, and eventually found himself drawing a face that looked very similar to Phil’s.   
Ah shit, I really do like him… Dan thought, mentally hitting himself.  
“Hey, Dan!” Phil ran over, plopping down happily on the bench. “Whatcha drawing?”  
“Oh, it’s nothing…” Dan mumbled, blushing intensely and snapping the small leather book closed.   
“Aww, please let me see it!” Phil protested. “I’m sure it’s amazing! Hey speaking of that, could you draw a picture of Matt Bellamy for me? He’s the lead singer of Muse, but I’m sure you know that already.”  
There he goes again, changing the topic as fast as lightning, Dan thought. It was times like these where he appreciated Phil’s distractedness, whereas it was not the best trait when Dan was trying to lecture him. About the importance of Crunchy Nuts.  
“Oh, ah, sure,” Dan said. It might take a couple of days.”  
“Oh, that’s perfectly fine! Thanks though, you’re the best!” Phil leaned in to hug him, completely oblivious to the fact that Dan was cherry red and basically melting in his arms. He pulled back, but they both stopped about halfway. Phil with a half smile, and Dan’s brown eyes staring into Phil’s blue ones. Dan could feel his own heartbeat as well as Phil’s. And for a split second, Phil’s eyes darted to Dan’s lips, and Dan would swear that he was going to kiss him right then and there. But alas, it was wishful thinking. Phil laughed nervously, standing up and rubbing the back of his neck. Dan followed suit.   
“So, uh, we should probably get going,” Phil said.  
“Yeah, yeah, let’s go home,”  
+.’,*~

Dan was back in the room. He could see the bottles upon bottles of experimental medicines and poison. He struggled, but the restraints that held him to the table just cut into his wrists, leaving bright red burns. He cried out for Phil. Surely he would come to save him, wouldn’t he? The door opened and Dan squeezed his eyes shut, willing it not to be his mother or father. He cracked one eye open as the footsteps stopped, and let out a light squeal. “Phil!” he exclaimed. Or at least tried to. Every time he attempted to speak, his vocal cords felt as if they were being ripped to shreds and he could taste blood. Phil said nothing, only walking over to the shelves of vile liquids. What are you doing? Dan thought, willing the question to travel through some type of psychological dream connection. Phil still said nothing, taking a large syringe and filling it up with a bright green goo of sorts. Dan started to thrash around, tugging at his restraints even more than before. The nightmare Phil walked over to Dan, a menacing look on his face. “Don’t!” Dan screamed, his vocal cords seeming to split in two and blood filling his throat. And suddenly, Phil laughed. It was a horrible laugh. It sounded like a thousand screams and deafening silence all at once. It sounded like nails scratching chalkboards and the cries of lost souls. Dan’s ears rung as Phil stepped closer with the syringe in hand. His left hand. Dan knew he was right-handed. Why was he holding it with his left hand? “Y-you’re no-not Phil!” Dan said between splutters of choking on his own blood.  
“Very good, Danny!” Phil finally spoke. But the voice wasn’t his own. It was Dan’s mothers. His face morphed like melted chocolate and then hardened once again into the shape of the petrifying old woman. She lunged at Dan, laughing that evil laugh with syringe in hand. Before Dan could even let out a scream, she had plunged the needle deep into his veins, and everything around him started to get dark...so dark…  
+.’,*~

Dan shot up, a scream lodged in his throat. He swallowed it down and took a deep breath, taking in his surroundings. He was in his own bed, in his own room. He looked over to see Phil sheepishly standing at the door, wearing a long tee shirt and bright yellow minion pants.   
“Dan...are you okay? I, uh, heard you screaming and wanted to make sure you were okay,” He said, a bit quieter than usual. Dan was more than ecstatic to see another human being, especially Phil, and became overcome with emotion. Before he could stop himself, he burst into tears. Phil rushed over and pulled Dan into his lap, rubbing small circles on his back and rocking side to side slightly.   
At this point, he didn’t really care how odd it seemed. Best friends do that for each other, right? They’re always there for one another, and it seemed Dan needed Phil to be there for him more than ever.  
“You-you t-tried to hic hurt m-me” Dan choked out, fighting back another onslaught of sobs.  
“It’s okay, I’m right here, I won’t hurt you. Everything is okay” Even though Phil hated to see Dan sad, he was kind of happy that Dan had had a nightmare, bringing him into Phil’s arms. Dan’s breathing was no longer as labored, and the tears had stopped. Phil decided it was best to stay in Dan’s room for the night. You know, just to make sure he was okay. He laid Dan down and pulled the covers over both of them. After a moment of hesitation, he slipped his arm around the dip in Dan’s side. The boy was already asleep and Phil could blame it on his sleeping habits in the morning. He felt that floating feeling you get right before you fall asleep as his eyelids drooped and his breathing became steady.


	6. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> update :p

Wow, I haven't been on here in so long. Last year was rough for me and I pretty much gave up on my writing. I'm starting to be more confident in myself and I think my little hiatus helped. I can't wait to get out a new chapter! Thanks for all the support for my story. See you soon <3


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't summarize

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait--Here's a pretty short chapter but there's some good stuff

When Dan woke up, his bed was empty. Phil was no longer laying next to him, and he impulsively let out a kitten-like whimper. Cursing himself for doing that so naturally, he scooted over to where the bedsheets were crumpled and hugged the pillow Phil had been laying on to his chest. It smelled like mahogany and cinnamon and Dan absolutely loved it. He could’ve fallen asleep again right then and there, but he wanted to go see Phil, so he reluctantly pulled himself out of bed, the smell still lingering in his nose.  
+.’,*~  
Dan came downstairs five minutes later, clad in white ripped jeans and a long black sweatshirt. Phil looked over and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of Dan in those jeans. They made him look absoulutely stunning, contrasting against his tanned skin and hugging his thighs. Phil wondered what Dan’s ass looked like in those jeans, but immediately stopped himself.  
“Hey honey, what would you like for breakfast this morning?” Kathryn smiled at Dan. “It’s Saturday, so you can have pancakes!”  
“Oh, I’ll take some blueberry pancakes if it isn’t too much trouble.” Dan said a bit timidly. He still wasn’t completely accustomed to living in someone else’s house.   
Phil looked up from his book to see Dan up close, now sitting next to him. Sneaking a quick glance at Dan’s legs, he noticed that in between the (very high up the thighs) rips in the jeans, Dan’s legs were cleanly shaven. Phil’s aura immediately turned a bright pink as he looked away. He really hoped Dan didn’t notice.  
“Thanks M-Kathryn!” Dan said, immediatelly digging into his pancakes as soon as they were set down on the table. Kathryn winked. “Hey Phil,” Dand turned to Phil. “Wanna play some Mario Kart? Betcha ten bucks I’ll beat you!”  
“Good luck, But I’m known for my Mario Kart skills,” Phil said, getting up from the table. “Race you upstairs!” He yelled, sprinting towards the staircase.  
Dan laughed. “Phil, you know I’m not physically capable of running fast!”  
“Guess I win,” Phil yelled from the top step.  
“Guess you...do,” Dan smiled, out of breath.  
“Now I’m gonna go win Mario Kart!” PHil laughed, taking Dan’s hand and leading him into his room.   
+.’,*~  
Five games of Mario Kart later, Phil threw down the controller. “Maybe I just let you win,” He grumbled.   
“Awh, if you did, don’t let me know and I’ll be proud of myself for ‘winning’” Dan made finger- quotations when he said winning.   
“Or I just let you win cause you’re a little prince” Phil said under his breath, not intending for Dan to hear. Mission failed.  
“What?” Dan asked, his heart swelling. “I-thank you…” He said sheepishly, blushing red and sinking into the beanbag chair he was sitting on.   
“Hah...I didn’t mean for you to hear that, but now it’s out,” Phil said quietly, turning to Dan. “I, um...yeah, you’re a little prince. I care about you, and I don’t ever want anyone or anything to hurt you in the slightest bit. I want to protect you and hold you if you need it and I want to-going to-treat you like the prince you are.” He shrunk away from Dan, hoping he didn’t say anything that crossed the line.  
“That’s...the sweetest, kindest, cutest thing anyone has ever said to me,” Dan looked at Phil, beaming like the sun. “And...I guess I wouldn’t mind being a prince,” He climbed into Phil’s lap, snuggling up to his chest. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan, both boys practically bursting with love.  
“My little prince” Phil said into Dan’s hair. Dan hummed in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel if I involved smut? If so, take it slow or have it happen in the next chapter or so? Also, vanilla or kinks? I thoroughly enjoy daddy/baby or master/kitten kinks but if ya'll want something different I could do bondage, choking, etc.


End file.
